The presence of microbial contamination in clinical specimens is conventionally determined by culturing the specimens in the presence of nutrients and detecting microbial activity through changes in the specimen or in the atmosphere over the specimen after a period of time. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,656 to Ahnell et al., the sample is placed in a container with a culture medium comprising a carbon 13 labeled fermentable substrate. After sealing the container and subjecting the specimen to conditions conducive to biological activity, the ratio of carbon 13 to carbon 12 in the gaseous atmosphere over the specimen is determined and compared with the initial ratio. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,213, a method is claimed by which the presence of oxygen consuming bacteria in a specimen is determined in a sealed container by detecting a reduction in the amount of oxygen in the atmosphere over the specimen through monitoring the pressure of gas in the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,691 provides a method for determining the presence of biologically active agents, including bacteria, in a sealed container containing a culture medium by measuring changes in the character if the gaseous atmosphere over the specimen after a period of time.
A method for non-invasive detection is taught by Calandra et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,955, where a device is disclosed for detecting the presence of microorganisms in clinical specimens, such as blood or other body fluids, and in non-clinical specimens, by culturing the specimens with a sterile liquid growth medium in a transparent sealed container. The presence of microorganisms is determined by detecting or measuring changes in the pH of the specimen or the production of carbon dioxide within the specimen using a sensor affixed to the interior surface of the container or to the sealing means used to seal the container. In Calandra et al., microorganisms can be detected in the presence of interfering material, such as large concentrations of red blood cells, through non-radiometric and non-invasive means.
With the detection system of Calandra et al. and others like it, the time required for detecting the presence of microorganisms is related to the number or type of microorganisms within the sample. Also, such a system allows for the determination of the presence of microorganisms, but does not allow for enumeration. Furthermore, it is often the case that after detection of microorganisms, it is desired to identify the microorganisms and/or determine their susceptibility to various antibiotics. In a Calandra-type system, plating-out the microorganisms from the liquid culture medium before performing susceptibility or identification tests, involves additional time--time that is not always available if the patient is very ill.